


The wealth of love

by Johnny_kun



Series: Power-kicked in the fluff [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fairy Tale Style, Gen, Kinda, just a story Lance tells his children and Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9631358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnny_kun/pseuds/Johnny_kun
Summary: A short fairy tale that Lance tells as a bedtime story to his kids and Keith.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my other story [Power-kick](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8151563/chapters/18681539)  
> The fairytale itself is kinda like a life story for Lance in this fic. There is no actual need to read Power-kick first, however, I'm not sure if this will make any sense otherwise.  
> It's the first time I write a firytale and I am not sure how well it turned out... Not very fairytalish maybe...  
> No names are specified but it's pretty obvious who is who :D 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it :)  
> Have a nice week! :)
> 
> PS: Sorry for any mistakes. I'm gonna edit it tomorrow when I wake up :D

Once upon a time there was a lonely peasant. He lived his life in complete darkness, utterly cold and alone. He knew nothing but work and sleep. In the mornings, he would get up and put a hand out of his window, desperate to feel the warmth of the sun that all the people in the village spoke about.

But he couldn’t feel anything. He couldn’t see the bright light; he couldn’t feel the warm touch of the sun.

And so the man lived his miserable life. Until one day, on the way back from work, he found a small baby boy. The baby boy was all alone in the dark night, crying for nobody to hear. The man looked around but he didn’t see anybody.

He picked up the small babe and cradled him to his chest. As he moved the blankets a little he got to see the boy’s eyes and he knew he had to take him. He took the baby to his small house and the two of them went to sleep.

In the morning, when the man opened his eyes, the baby-boy was smiling at him and the poor peasant smiled back. Then he gasped when he noticed that everything around him was brighter.

“Is this the light?” the man asked himself. He laughed out loud, so happy that for the first time in his life he got to really see the brightness. The man hugged the baby, and thanked him for this gift.

Years passed by and the baby boy grew up. He could now speak and walk. The man was as happy as he could be. He still couldn’t feel the warm sun, but at least now he had a light to his day.

One day, the man took his son to the forest for wood. There the two of them found a small clearing surrounded by tall trees. In the middle of it was a big flower. Sunlight shone upon it and made the closed petals sparkle.

The man, captivated by the beauty of the plant, stepped forward and put a hand against the pink flower. He gasped and sat on the ground in shock, looking at his hand. “What is this feeling? It’s so… _warm_.”

But the warmth he felt was short lived. The beautiful flower hugged the peasant, surrounded his body with soothing heat, kissed his son and then opened its petals.

“No, flower, don’t go!” the man called and his son cried. “Don’t leave us in the cold again.”

But the flower was already gone.

“My spring is over and nature is calling me, but I’ll give you a last gift, so you will remember me.” These were the last words of the flower. The wind carried them softly to the ears of the man, along with the last bits of warmth.

Now, only the pink blossom was lying on the grass, delicate petals opened, already becoming gray, dying. The man and his son bowed their heads in sadness. Such a beautiful creature was lost. It gave them a feeling of belonging and then it died.

All of a sudden a sharp cry filled the quiet forest. There, as if born from the end of another life, was the flower’s last gift - a tiny baby girl. The man pushed down his sadness and picked up the little baby. He showed her to his son and the two of them took her back to their house.

They bathed her in the love that the flower showed them, and in return she made their lives even brighter. The man couldn’t believe how beautiful everything was now. So colorful and bright. His previously dark house was now a happy home filled with laughter and smiles. But he still couldn’t feel the warm sun.

Every night, when the children were asleep, the man would kiss them on the head and thank the skies for the priceless gifts he was entrusted with. The boy and the girl grew up loved and happy, bright as the sun. Two years after the encounter in the forest, the boy waited until his father was asleep one night and got up from his bed. He went outside and tilted his head up towards the big moon.

“Please, give me, my father and my sister warmth. We have our light, but we need one more, small thing to feel complete. Please dear skies, make my father smile even bigger. He has a good heart.” 

The boy prayed to the skies and the moon heard his words. She knew about this peasant who had lived lonely in the cold darkness. The moon had seen him find his two lights. Just like the moon had the shining stars as her children, this man had two bright lights with him. He now smiled and laughed. But the moon had no power to help him. So she told the boy to come back in the morning.

And so did the boy. When morning came, after his father woke him up with a soft hug, the boy ran outside and repeated his prayer to the skies.

The sun heard him, and touched by the goodness in this boy’s heart, decided to grant him this wish. One of the rays of the sun touched the ground and from the bright light stepped a person.

The peasant ran outside to see what had happened and he saw this beautiful human standing before him. The newcomer walked up to the man and hugged him. The peasant was engulfed by unbelievably warm feeling. His whole body tingled and basked in it.

“Your soul has done many good deeds. But you were missing one thing. The sun sent me here to give a last gift to you. You’ll never be cold again; this house shall forever be warm with love.”

In the end, the man enjoyed his warm and bright life. One thing he continued to do every night was to thank the skies for the gifts he had received as he kissed each of them. His lonely, cold and dark life was now nothing but a fading memory.

The peasant was now no longer poor. He was rich in his soul and rich in his heart. Love had different forms, but all of them carried the same wealth - happiness.


End file.
